At present, a vehicle is being recognized by a driver as a living space instead of a simple transportation means. In order for a vehicle to act as a living space, technologies for providing various services in a vehicle are being developed and commercialized.
In this context, an AVN apparatus is equipped in a vehicle, and provides a voice recognition function, a video providing function, and a Bluetooth function, in addition to a navigation function which is fundamentally necessary to drive a vehicle.
However, when a door of a vehicle is opened or the vehicle is in an ACC ON state, a related art AVN system is supplied with power to thereby be booted, and simultaneously with the booting of the system, applications that respectively perform services provided through the AVN system are booted.
As described above, the applications installed in the related art AVN system are booted simultaneously with the booting of the system, and for this reason, much time is expended in booting the AVN system. To solve such a problem, a method of booting an application is provided according to system setting or user setting, but since the method does not reflect an actual importance of each application applied to the AVN system, an efficiency of the method becomes lower.